


Just another day at Camelot

by Stranger_Danger420



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_Danger420/pseuds/Stranger_Danger420
Summary: Let's have a look at the most peaceful and normal life, totally nothing out of the ordinary life in Camelot.





	Just another day at Camelot

"Are you sure this is a good idea? It's still early." Merlin said and yawned while holding a tray filled with difderent pastries and cakes.

"Yes, Merlin. It's my father's birthday and I would like to surprise him." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen Gauis?" Merlin almost tripped again. OVER NOTHING.

"Nope, why're you asking?"

"When I woke up he wasn't there."

"Maybe he had important things to do, unlike you."

Merlin answered with a snort. They were infront of Uther's chambers.

"What now?"

Arthur opens the door widly and came in the room.

"SURPRISE-" 

Arthur fell on his bum and Merlin dropped the tray he was holding.

Merlin broke the silence. "WHAT THE FUUUUUCK!!!"

"FATHER? WHA-"

Uther stared. Gauis stared.

"GAUIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Merlin felt that world crumbling before his eyes.

"I can explain, you need to calm down." Gaius replied calmly.

"THE FACT THAT YOU ARE CURRENTLY HAVING SEX WITH THE KING DOESN'T CALM ME DOWN GAIUS"

"Mer-" Gaius sighed

"OH WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THRUSTING AND AT LEAST HAVE A BLANKET TO COVER YOU"

"Father, I'm sure you can explain this. Oh and Merlin, please do shut up first." Arthur stood up and crossed his arms. Merlin noticed that Arthur was trembling.

"Well... Gauis was just giving me his... ermm.." Uther was flustered. Merlin was surprised that he wasn't acting like the cold-blooded king he was supposed to be.

"His what?" Arthur raised an eyebrow

"His birthday present...to me..." This time, Arthur almost threw up and he was clutching belly. 

"Ewww... It just looks like a scene of two wrinkly prunes rubbing against each other." Merlin's face looked as if he just tasted the most sour thing ever.

"For once, I agree with you Merlin, I dont think I could handle this much longer." Arthur finally threw up.

"GUARDS! BRINGTHEM TO THE DUNGEONS!" Uther yelled.

"But why?" Merlin retorted. 

"This is for insulting your King! And until you learn how to knock, I will not release you!"

"Father, please reconsider." 

"You're being to harsh...They're just young." Gauis said sweetly to Uther.

"Oh let them learn their lesson." Uther giggled and passionately kissed Gauis and with this, Merlin fainted.  
\-----

"Merlin wake your lazy ass up!" Arthur slapped his manservant's face

"OUCH! How long have we been here?" Merlin brought a hand up to his cheek.

"An hour or two."

"Wait- Gauis!"

"I cannot believe he's actually having sex with my father! And even TOPPING him!"

"Oh my lord please tell me I'm dreaming..."

"We have to get out of here Merlin." 

They heard footsteps and laughter getting louder and closer.

"So... We heard you two were locked up." Gwaine looked down at the both of them. He was with Percival, Leon, Elyan, Lancelot and Mordred.

"Yes I know, now let us out." Arthur grunted.

"How did this happen, sire?" Leon asked.

Merlin and Arthur froze and all that they had seen came back up on their minds. They stood still.

"Sire? Are you alright?" Lancelot was getting concerned.

'Emrys? I wouldn't ask if you were imprisoned but why is the Prince with you?' Mordred said telepathically

'Can you see thoughts Mordred?'

'Yes, but only for a short amount of time if I try hard.'

'Good, now I want you to see my thoughts.' Merlin flashed everything he'd seen to Mordred. 

Two old men, skin-to-skin, both panting and flustered and sweaty and sticky and icky and disgusting and..

Mordred paled and hold on to the pillar next to him. He looked like as if he just saw the most terrifying thing possible. The other knights noticed this and was asking if he was ok.

"I-...I'm fine, just a little dizzy that's all." Mordred stared at Merlin. 

Merlin was smirking.

"Ummm... we were brought here because of insolence." Merlin said.

"Insolence? Yea sure you Merlin, but why also the Prince?" For once, Gwaine was actually using his brain.

"It was Merlin's fault." Arthur immediately answered.

"Me? It was your idea to surprise him! Plus, you said you agreed with me about the prunes!" 

"Sire, we are getting a bit confused here." Elyan was crunching his eyebrows.

"WecaughtGauisandtheKinghavingsex" Merlin mumbled.

"What?" The Knights ask.

"HE SAID WE CAUGHT GAUIS AND THE KING HAVING SEX" Arthur was angry now. 

"And, it was not just ordinary sex, it was a BIRTHDAY SEX!" Merlin continued

Gwaine and Percival just started laughing non-stop. Percival even punched the wall and left a hole. Leon and Elyan were string at each other at disbelief. Lancelot was trying to say something but stopped just leaving a confused face. Mordred was still staring at Merlin remembering the images that was shown to him.


End file.
